Life's A Picnic
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth and Brennan have a secret.  That secret starts to unravel at a picnic.
1. Chapter 1

This story was the idea of Nyre The Black Rose. Thanks, I hope you like this story.

This story takes place about six weeks after Brennan told Booth that she was pregnant.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

During his weekly, Monday morning meeting, Assistant Deputy Director Cullen brought up a topic he knew his agents were less than thrilled about, the FBI company picnic.

"Ok, it's getting to be that time of year again, ladies and gentlemen," Cullen said, looking around the small theater. "The company picnic is coming up and I want you all to be there this year."

Holding up his hand, Booth asked, "What if we have a case and can't get away?"

Shaking his head, Cullen said, "Unless you're in Anchorage, Alaska, I expect you to show up to the picnic. The higher ups want to see their agents happy and having fun this year, so make sure you're there."

Holding up his hand again, Booth said, "What if we're pursuing a wanted felon and are on the verge of arresting the felon?"

Frowning, Cullen looked at Booth and said, "Arrest the son of a bitch and get your ass to the picnic. The higher ups want everyone to come to the picnic for at least few hours. Oh and they expect you to show up with spouses or dates."

Holding up his hand for a third time, Booth asked, "What if some of us aren't married and we don't have girlfriends at this time, can we"

Interrupting Booth, Cullen said, "I don't give a rat's ass if you come alone or with your mother. You make sure you show up at the picnic. I'm going to have my secretary there with a list and she's going to mark off the names of all of the agents she see's there. You better make sure your name is crossed off that list or you could find yourself in Bismarck, North Dakota, next January, testing outdoor gear for the rest of us. Got it?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Got it."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth and Brennan were staying at his apartment. This was their sixth week living together and so far everything seemed to be going smoothly. Brennan wanted to keep their relationship a secret for now and Booth had agreed to go along with it. Brennan had told him that she wanted to be more comfortable with her new relationship before their friends and co-workers found out about them. Booth loved the alone time with Brennan so he was happy to go along with her wishes.

Sitting on the couch, watching a National Geographic special about some tribe in whatever land, Booth decided to bring up the picnic to Brennan.

"Um, Bones. I have to go to the FBI company picnic this year. Cullen won't let me weasel out it like he normally does. I guess the higher ups told him that they want all of their agents there this year."

Looking at Booth, Brennan asked, "Have you ever gone to this picnic before? I don't remember ever hearing you mention the picnic before."

Smiling, Booth said, "Nah. I always find a way to miss it. I hate those things. They're hot and boring."

Frowning, Brennan said, "Did you ask Cullen if you could miss it if you were on a case?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "He said he didn't care if we're on a case or not. I have to be there. He also wants me to come with a date."

Frowning, Brennan said, "Do you want me to come to the picnic with you?"

"If you don't mind, Bones, I sure would. I don't want to go by myself." Booth said.

Smiling, Brennan said, "Of course, I'll go with you, Booth. It might be interesting to study how your fellow agents relax when they aren't on duty. "

Leaning over and kissing Brennan, Booth said, "If you want to study my fellow agents then you go right ahead. I plan on drinking beer and sleeping under a tree."

Frowning, Brennan said, "Wouldn't you rather sit with me and keep me company while I do my study?"

"Well, as long as I can drink beer under a tree while you sit next to me, doing your study, then the answer is yes." Booth said.

Smiling, Brennan said, "I see that beer and trees are not negotiable."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nope. If I have to be at the picnic then I plan to be the company stick in the mud."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "What's a stick in the mud?"

Smiling, Booth said, "A stick in the mud is a pain in the ass special agent who doesn't want to go to the FBI company picnic. If I'm anti-social enough, then maybe I won't have to go to next year's picnic "

"Or you could end up in Fargo, North Dakota. I saw an interesting movie about that town once and it seemed to be very cold in the winter time." Brennan pointed out. "You know Cullen will punish you if you make him unhappy. I don't want to move to Fargo, North Dakota."

Thinking about it, Booth said, "OK, stick in the mud is out. I'll just be a wallflower instead."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Can I be the wall for your flower?"

Laughing, Booth pulled Brennan closer to him and hugged her. "I'm sure my flower would love it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think so far? Does this sound interesting?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts. I appreciated them all. I've never had so many for one chapter before; so, now I'm a little nervous.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The day of the picnic came and Booth was trying to be a good sport about it. Brennan had decided that she would bring a notebook with her to keep notes on her observations. This was her first FBI picnic and she wanted to make sure she took good notes. She spent some time packing her carry bag and wanted to make sure she didn't forget anything.

Booth just shook his head, packed two blankets into a bag and filled up his cooler with his favorite beer and Brennan's favorite bottled water. After offering to take Brennan's bag to the truck and being told that she wasn't helpless, Booth sighed, took his stuff down to the truck and waited for Brennan to get together whatever she wanted to bring.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the picnic, Booth took the stuff out of the truck and made a b-line for Nancy, Cullen's secretary. Brennan followed behind, taking in the activity that was going on around her.

Walking up to Nancy, Booth said, "Hey, Nancy, you can mark a line through my name now."

Smiling, Nancy said, "Will do Agent Booth. You do know that I need to mark two lines today through your name?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No. Why two lines?"

"Well, a black line if you show up and a red line if you stay until at least noon." Nancy said cheerfully. "Have fun."

Rolling his eyes, Booth turned to Brennan and said, "Damn it, we have to stay until noon."

Smiling, Brennan said, "That's fine. That will give me at least three hours to make my observations."

Shaking his head, Booth walked over to the tree line and picked out a big oak tree to lay his blankets under. Putting his cooler within arm's length, Booth sat down with his back to the tree and pulled up his knees, wrapping his arms around them. Booth decided that a good sulk would feel good.

Seeing that Booth was going to be in one of his moods, Brennan sat down next to him and pulled her notebook and pen out of her bag. Searching in her bag, Brennan looked around for her surprise for Booth. Finding it, Brennan turned to Booth and dumped a bag of Doritos at Booth's feet along with two Milky Way Bars and a bag of Skittles. She normally didn't approve of candy; but, she had known for days that Booth didn't want to go to the picnic and she had decided to bring what he considered comfort food.

Surprised, Booth reached down in the little pile of junk food and picked up a Milky Way Bar. Smiling at Brennan, Booth said, "Thanks, Bones."

Happy, Booth unwrapped his candy and started to eat it. Looking out at the crowd, Booth spotted Sweets. Sweets, dressed in red and white checked shorts, a white polo shirt and sandals was carrying a cooler and worse luck, he was talking to Daisy and pointing towards Booth's and Brennan's tree.

Using his head to point towards Sweets and Daisy, Booth said, "Heads up, Bones. Trouble is walking this way."

Looking towards where Booth was looking, Brennan saw the one person she didn't want to see today, Daisy. Well, she didn't want to see Sweets either. Both of them were too nosey as far as Brennan was concerned.

Oooooooooooooo

Walking over towards Booth and Brennan, Sweets said, "I told you that Dr. Brennan would come with Booth. Even if they aren't in a relationship, they still can't seem to go anywhere without each other."

Smiling, Daisy put her arm around Sweets arm and said, "They're such a cute looking couple. Like us, only years down the road. I'm glad we found each other while we're still young enough to enjoy it."

Smiling, Sweets said, "You know, I think you'd better not talk like that around Booth. He's sensitive about his age."

Nodding her head, Daisy said, "Sure. I mean he's forty-one. I would be too."

Still smiling, Sweets stopped in front of Booth and Brennan and said, "Hi, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan. I told Daisy you two would show up. I think Cullen was serious about making an example of anyone who didn't come to the picnic today. Can we join you?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I would rather you didn't. I'm here to make observations about the social ramifications of having so many disparate people co-mingling in an attempt to mollify their superiors in an environment that they are being forced to endure. It's quite fascinating and I don't want any outside influences permeating my observations."

Nodding his head, Sweets said, "Ok. You do know that you're supposed to be here to have fun, not to do a paper on how Federal Agents get along at a picnic?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "Of course. I am having fun."

Scratching his left ear and then pointing to a tree twenty feet away, Sweets turned to Daisy and said, "Let's put our blankets under that tree over there."

Smiling, Daisy said, "Of course, Lance."

Turning to Dr. Brennan, Daisy said, "If you need any help, I'll be a call away."

After Sweets and Daisy walked away, Booth turned to Brennan and said, "Damn, Bones. You're good. I thought we'd be stuck with those two magpies for hours."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, I am good."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

After awhile, Booth took a beer out of his cooler along with a bottle of water. Handing the water to Brennan, Booth said, "Could this be any more boring?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Oh, no. This is quite fascinating. I've been observing that couple over near the barbeque grills. Apparently they have a different opinion about how to cook hamburgers. They've been arguing for ten minutes and have managed to cause several couples to leave the area."

Looking at the grills, Booth saw Agent Harris and his wife, arguing. Watching them for a few minutes, Booth said, "I see what the problem is. Harris keeps squishing the patties with his spatula and his wife wants him to stop."

Curious, Brennan said, "Is Agent Harris doing something wrong?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Only if you don't like your hamburgers as tough as leather. He shouldn't be mashing the patties. He's pushing out all of the juice."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I see. His wife has punched his arm twice. I think he's finally paying attention to her."

Nodding his head and sipping his beer, Booth said, "Considering its Harris, it's a miracle that his wife didn't have to hit him on the head to get his attention."

Watching Brennan write something down in her notebook, Booth sipped some more of his beer.

Looking up, Brennan saw Booth staring at her. "What?" Brennan asked.

Smiling, Booth said, "I'm glad you're having fun."

Smiling back, Brennan said, "Aren't you having fun?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "I wasn't; but, I am now.

Looking around, Booth didn't see Sweets or Daisy. "Why don't we take one of our blankets and go further into the woods. We could make out a little. That would be a lot more fun than watching Harris beating up his hamburgers."

Staring at Booth, Brennan said, "That might be interesting." Standing up, Brennan walked to the edge of the blanket and pulled up the one she had been sitting on. "I'm sure we can leave our things here. It isn't likely that they'll be stolen surrounded by FBI agents."

Smiling, Booth said, "Well, maybe. I do have Coors in the cooler; but, I'll risk it."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Moving further into the park, Booth and Brennan walked until they couldn't hear voices anymore. Feeling that it was probably private enough, Brennan spread a blanket under another oak tree and sat down. Looking around, Booth then sat down next to Brennan and asked, "Come here often?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I don't think I've been here before. Why did you"

Smiling, Booth put his arm around Brennan's shoulder and kissed her. After awhile, they both lay down and continued to kiss. Moving his right hand up and down Brennan's left arm, Booth was starting to forget they were supposed to just be kissing, when he heard a deep cough.

Breaking apart, Booth and Brennan looked up and saw Cullen standing next to their blanket with his right hand over his mouth.

Seeing that he had Booth and Brennan's attention, Cullen put his hand down and raised his eyebrows.

Sighing, Booth said, "Can I help you, Sir?"

Nodding his head, Cullen said, "Well, you might start by telling me how long this has been going on."

Puzzled, Brennan said, "We've been kissing for about ten minutes."

Nodding his head, Cullen said, "Care to add anything to that, Agent Booth?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No, she's right. It's only been ten minutes."

Pursing his lips, Cullen asked, "Have you seen my dog, a border collie? He got off of his leash and my wife thought he came this way."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No Sir. Would you like us to help you look for him?"

Sighing, Cullen said, "I guess not. If you wouldn't mind, would you two come to my office Monday morning at around 8 a.m.? I think we need to have a little talk."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yes, Sir. We'll be there."

Shaking his head, Cullen said, "You know, I told Hacker that it wouldn't be long now. You two are going to be the death of me yet." Walking away, Cullen walked back towards the picnic area.

Turning to look at Brennan, Booth asked, "Well, I guess we let the cat out of the bag. Now, where were we?"

Putting his right hand on her left arm again, Booth leaned down and started kissing Brennan again.

"What the hell," Booth thought. "It can't get any worse."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Are you still interested? Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the alerts and reviews. Even though I can't see some of them attached to my story, I did get the emails and I read every one of them. They're very encouraging.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan were starting to get a little more adventurous with each other when they both heard a squeal. Sighing, Booth stopped what he was doing with his right hand and pulled it out from under Brennan's shirt.

Rolling over onto his back, Booth looked up. He wanted to see who was invading their space now. Not happy about it, Booth and Brennan saw Daisy standing next to them, with both of her hands over mouth, her eyes slightly bulging.

Frowning, Booth said, "Is there a problem?"

Daisy, seeing that Booth and Brennan had heard her even though she had tried to keep quiet, shook her head.

"Do you want something, Ms. Wick?" Brennan asked.

Shaking her head again, Daisy looked over her shoulder. Sweets hearing conversation, walked over to where Daisy was standing and looked down.

Looking like a deer caught in headlights, Sweets said, "Uh, we're looking for Cullen's dog. Have you seen a border collie around here?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No. Do you see a dog sitting with us? Look somewhere else."

Pointing at Booth and Brennan with a bag of Skittles in his hand, Sweets said, "You're dating."

"No, we're not," Brennan said. "Your tendency to jump to conclusions can be very annoying."

Turning to look at Brennan, Booth said, "I'll tell you what's annoying, Bones. It's Skittles thieves."

Looking down at his Skittles bag, Sweets put the bag behind his back and said, "I found the bag on the ground."

Frowning, Booth said, "On the ground, on my blanket, under my tree, you mean."

Seeing that Booth was getting very annoyed, Sweets said, "I was getting hungry and it's going to be awhile before they serve lunch. I'll replace your bag of Skittles tomorrow."

Shaking his head, Booth stood up. Looking down at Brennan, Booth said, "Come on Bones. We might as well have stayed at our oak tree for all of the privacy we got out here."

Standing up beside Booth, Brennan said, "I suppose your right. " Bending down, Brennan picked up the blanket and then turned to look at Sweets and Daisy.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking for Cullen's dog?" Brennan asked.

Cocking his head to the side, Sweets said, "If you two aren't dating; then, what were you doing on the blanket? That's hardly how just partners behave."

Ignoring Sweets and the still silent Daisy, Booth walked around the busy bees and walked back towards the picnic area, Brennan following in his wake.

Watching Booth and Brennan walk away, Sweets called out, "I'm not stupid, Agent Booth. If you're in a relationship with Dr. Brennan; then, you need to inform your superiors. It's FBI policy."

Speaking over his shoulder, Booth asked, "What makes you think Cullen doesn't know already?"

Looking at Daisy, Sweets said, "They never tell me anything."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving back at the picnic grounds, Booth and Brennan walked over to their oak tree and sat down. Pulling out a bottle of beer from his cooler, Booth noticed that one of his beers was missing. Shaking his head, he handed a bottle of water over to Brennan.

"We're surrounded by cops and one of my beers was stolen," Booth told Brennan.

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "As well as your other Milky Way Bar."

Smiling, Booth asked, "We're not dating?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Of course not. We're living together."

Picking up his bag of Doritos, Booth opened the bag and offered Brennan some chips. Taking a few, Brennan ate them while watching Harris and his wife arguing about something else. Leaning back against the tree, Booth took a sip of his beer and tried not to nod off.

"Agent Booth?" Nancy said.

Opening his eyes, Booth saw Cullen's secretary standing in front of him with her clipboard in her hand.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Agent Booth," Nancy said, "but, Deputy Director Cullen wanted me to tell you that you and Dr. Brennan can leave anytime you want to."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "What about the red line over my name? I don't want to visit Bismarck, North Dakota next winter."

Smiling, Nancy turned the clipboard around and pointed to Booth's name. "Deputy Director Cullen marked a red line across your name a few minutes ago. He told me that you and Dr. Brennan had personal plans for today and he didn't want the FBI to interfere with those plans."

Smiling, Booth said, "I guess he doesn't want any more surprises today."

Shaking her head, Nancy said, "Not if the cussing he was doing while he marked the red line through your name is any indication."

Looking at Brennan, Booth said, "OK, Bones. Let's blow this pop stand."

Seeing the confusion on her face, Booth leaned over and kissed her. "Let's go home and have a weenie roast."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I don't eat hot dogs, Booth, you know that."

Leaning over, Booth whispered something into Brennan's ear.

Not being able to hear what Booth said to Brennan was very frustrating for Nancy.

On the other hand, hearing what Booth said delighted Brennan.

Ooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of my story so far? Let me know. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all of the reviews and the many alerts.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had received the call at 7:11 a.m., Monday morning. Three bodies had been found at an abandoned trailer park and the caller needed Booth and his partner to get to the crime scene as soon as possible. After getting all of the information he needed to get to the crime scene, Booth ended the call. Booth walked in to the kitchen to let Brennan know that they had a case. She had been fixing herself some toast and had just sat down to eat it when Booth let her know they were needed at a messy crime scene.

"Chop chop Bones we've got a case." Booth said, "You might want to put on your coveralls. Apparently, someone found three bodies in a septic tank and the bodies are in very bad shape. The cops can't even tell if the victims are men or women."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "We have that meeting with Cullen this morning at 8:00 a.m. We'll have to come back and change our clothes before going to the crime scene."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "The crime comes first, Bones. I can't imagine"

Interrupted by his phone, Booth pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and answered it. Listening to whoever was on the other end of the call, Booth sighed and said, "We'll be there."

Ending the call, Booth said, "That was Nancy. She said Cullen wants us to come in now for our meeting. He heard about the bodies."

Smiling, Brennan said, "It's better to get the meeting over with Booth. You know you hate unfinished business."

Frowning, Booth said, "Only as long as I'm not the unfinished business."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Cullen's office, Booth and Brennan found Cullen's secretary sitting behind her desk.

Seeing Booth and Brennan, Nancy smiled and said, "Feel free to go in Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan. You're most definitely expected."

Walking over to the doorway to Cullen's inner office door, Booth stopped and took a deep breath. Opening the door, Booth motioned for Brennan to enter first. After walking in, Booth saw Cullen sitting behind his desk, staring at him.

Nervous, Booth walked over to one of the chairs facing Cullen's desk and sat down. Brennan seeing that Booth was very somber and a little nervous, sat down in the other chair in front of Cullen's desk and studied Cullen's face.

Booth decided that silence would be his best option so he chose not to say anything. He just stared at the name plaque on Cullen's desk.

Seeing that Booth wasn't going to say anything, Cullen said, "Tell me Agent Booth, do you know what migraines are?"

Puzzled, Booth looked up and said, "Yes sir, Bones and I get them once in awhile."

Nodding his head, Cullen said, "Good. I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one around here that gets pains in his head."

Continuing, Cullen said, "Well, tell me this. Do you know what causes your migraines?"

Afraid where Cullen was going with this line of questioning, Booth said, "Uh, sometimes I get them when I haven't had enough sleep."

Sighing, Cullen asked, "Would you like to know what causes my migraines, Agent Booth?"

Desperately wanting to say hell no, Booth nodded his head and said, "Of course, sir. What causes your migraines?"

Nodding his head, Cullen said, "Why thank you for asking, Agent Booth. My headaches are caused by sneaky Special Agents in Charge who think it's ok to flaunt FBI policy and do what the hell he wants when he wants with whom he wants. Sneaky Special Agents in Charge who think it's ok to start dating his partner when he knows that the FBI frowns on such things. Sneaky Special Agents in Charge who don't give a damn if his bosses have to take high blood pressure medicine because their agents have to do things their way. What do think about sneaky Special Agents in Charge who do things like that Special Agent in Charge Booth. Any comments?"

Shaking his head, Booth remained silent.

Nodding his head again, Cullen said, "Wise choice, Booth, wise choice. Now what do you think I should do with sneaky Special Agents in Charge when they break company policy. What do you think should be that persons punishment? Maybe that person should lose their partner. What do you think?"

Not liking what Cullen said, Brennan started to speak, "If"

Holding up his hand, Cullen looked at Brennan and said, "Yes, I already know. You have us over a barrel, Dr. Brennan. I'm perfectly aware of that. You've made it perfectly clear in the past that you'll only work with Agent Booth."

Turning to look back at Booth, Deputy Director Cullen said, "You win, Agent Booth. You gambled and you won. You know I can't take your partner away from you."

Looking at Booth and then Brennan, Cullen folded his hands in front of him and said, "I talked to Caroline yesterday and she will be meeting with me this morning to see about changing FBI company dating policy. Because of you two, we have to change rules that have been in place for decades. Happy?"

Not moving, Booth stared at the wall over Cullen's shoulder.

Nodding his head, Cullen said, "Again, a very wise choice, Agent Booth."

Sighing, Cullen said, "Now get the hell out of my office. You have a crime scene to get to and I have a meeting with the Director of the FBI, care to guess what the topic will be?"

Deciding that it would probably be wiser to remain quiet, Booth and Brennan got up from their chairs and left the office. Closing the door behind him, Booth looked at Brennan and said, "What the hell happened in there?"

Puzzled, Brennan said, "Well, Cullen called you sneaky several times and"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Come on Bones. We've got a case."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Any comments?


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks a lot for the reviews and alerts. I hope you're still enjoying my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Eating lunch at the Royal Diner that Monday, Sweets was enjoying a bowl of very spicy chili when Hodgins and Angela walked in. Seeing Sweets at a table, Hodgins and Angela walked over to where Sweets was sitting and sat down across from him.

"Hi, Sweets," Angela said, "I heard Daisy went somewhere with Booth and Brennan. Is that right?"

Nodding his head, Sweets said, "Booth and Dr. Brennan took Daisy to some crime scene. They'll probably be there all day. Daisy called me and told me that someone was digging up an old septic tank and found three bodies in the tank. Man, I'm glad I don't have to look through all of that shit for clues."

Frowning, Hodgins said, "Yeah, I'm the lucky bastard that gets to do that."

Blushing, Sweets said, "Sorry."

Angela said, "Have you been noticing how strange Brennan has been behaving lately? She's been leaving work at 6 p.m. every day for the last couple of weeks and coming in almost every morning at 7:30 a.m. instead of her usual 6 a.m."

Nodding his head, Sweets said, "That's probably Booth's doing." Stopping, Sweets quickly looked up at Angela and then looked down at his bowl of chili.

Frowning, Angela said, "What do you mean, that's Booth's doing?"

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "You know how Booth is. He's probably trying to get Dr. Brennan to work more normal hours that's all."

Staring at Sweets, Angela said, "He's been trying to do that for over six years now. Why would Brennan listen to Booth now?"

Swallowing a spoonful of chili, Sweets said, "No reason. I was talking without thinking. I do that sometimes. Just the other day, Booth was complaining"

Interrupting Sweets, Angela said, "You know something. What are you trying to keep secret, Sweets?"

Shaking his head, Sweets looked at his chili bowl and said, "Don't be ridiculous, Angela. I don't have any secrets."

Looking up from his Blackberry, Hodgins said, "Oh my God, you do know something. What's going on Sweets?"

Sighing, Sweets said, "Well, really it's not going to be a secret for much longer. Not after what happened Saturday. I'm sure it will be official any day now; so, I don't know why you shouldn't know now. Of course,"

"Sweets," Angela practically shouted. "Just say it before I shake you."

Looking at Angela and then Hodgins, Sweets said, "Daisy and I went to the FBI company picnic last Saturday. Deputy Director Cullen told everyone that they had to come for a least a few hours so Daisy and I went over at around 9 a.m. and"

Frowning, Hodgins interrupted Sweets and said, "Is there a point to this monologue?"

Sighing, Sweets said, "While we were at the picnic, Cullen lost his dog. Daisy and I volunteered to go look for it. While we were walking around in the woods, Daisy and I came across Booth and Dr. Brennan making out under a tree."

Beaming, Angela said, "Oh my God. Really? I mean, I knew they slept together that one time; but, they didn't seem to be doing anything about it since then. I thought they were pretending that nothing happened the night that Vincent died."

Seeing that Sweets and Hodgins were staring at her, Angela said, "What?"

Hodgins, putting his Blackberry on the table in front of him, asked, "Hon, are you telling me that you knew Booth and Dr. B. slept together and you forgot to mention it to me? Are you kidding me?"

Shaking her head, Angela said, "Hey, I pinky swore that I wouldn't tell anyone. You know Brennan, if I had blabbed what she told me; then, she'd never tell me anything personal again. I couldn't tell you."

"Uh, huh," Hodgins said. "Well if Booth and Dr. B. are making out under trees in the woods and you didn't know about it; then, Dr. B. isn't telling you everything anyways."

Frowning, Angela said, "You know, I hate it when you use logic on me."

Turning to Sweets, Angela said, "Are you going to tell Cullen about Booth and Brennan being together or is Booth going to tell Cullen about it now that you know?"

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "Booth says that Cullen already knows."

Sighing, Angela said, "Well now that's just not fair. The FBI knows they're a couple; but, Booth and Brennan don't think it's necessary to let us know? I don't think I like it when my friends keep secrets from me."

Walking up behind Angela, Cam asked, "What secrets, Angela?"

Turning towards Cam to look at her, Angela, Sweets and Hodgins frowned and stared at Cam.

"What?" Cam asked, sitting down next to Sweets.

Frowning, Angela said, "You know, I don't think it's fair that you knew about Booth and Brennan being a couple and not letting anyone else know."

Widening her eyes just a little bit, Cam asked, "What the hell did you say?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

It looks like the cat is definitely out of the bag. Any comments?


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews and alerts.

I don't own Bones.

ooooooooooooooooooo

That afternoon, when Brennan came back from the crime scene, Cam decided to drive over to the Hoover building and give Booth some paper work he had been bugging her for. She'd look at the septic tank bodies as soon as she had talked to Booth.

Walking into Booth's office, Cam saw that Booth was looking at a file laying on his desk. Looking up, Booth saw Cam sit in the chair across from his desk.

"Hey Cam," Booth said, "What brings you over here?"

Holding up a folder, Cam leaned over and put it on Booth's desk and leaned back. "I brought over those autopsy reports that you were looking for last Friday afternoon.

Nodding his head, Booth smiled and said, "Ok, normally you send a courier over here with stuff like that, what's going on?"

Smiling Cam asked, "Why didn't you tell me that you and Dr. Brennan are seeing each other now? I thought we were friends."

Sighing, Booth leaned back in his chair and said, "Do you tell me about everyone you go out with?"

Squinting her eyes at Booth, Cam said, "Really? That's your answer? I told you about Paul after I was sure that we were serious about each other. I would have thought that you would do the same if you were serious about someone."

Picking up the folder and flipping through it, Booth said, "It wasn't my call, Cam. Bones wanted to keep our relationship a secret for awhile. She doesn't like a lot of fuss and she knew that there would be as soon as everyone found out about us. Like now, by the way."

Shaking her head, Cam said, "We've been friends since college, Seeley. Doesn't our friendship count for something when it comes to big news like this?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Bones hasn't told her own father yet. Her father, Cam. What's a long time friendship compared to that? She told me to keep it quiet and I did. Her wishes have to come first. It's her life too. Hell, Pops doesn't even know yet. You're my friend Cam; but, Bones is the woman I love and I won't screw around with my relationship with her. I've done enough of that already."

Nodding her head, Cam said, "Ok, got it. All I can say is, you better tell Max soon. He isn't someone I would want to cross."

"Yeah, I agree with you on that one." Booth said, "We're going to tell Max tonight at dinner."

Smiling, Cam asked, "Should I have the swat team put on stand-by?"

Frowning, Booth said, "Ha, Ha, Cam, very funny."

Standing up, Cam said, "I wasn't trying to be funny, Seeley. I know how Max is as well as you do. Good luck with dinner tonight. You're going to need it."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan was busy looking over the three bodies that had been pulled out of the septic tanks and she was trying with all of her might not to throw up. Usually the smells of murder victims didn't bother her; but, she couldn't say that today. She had been feeling a little nauseous since she had gone out to the crime scene. Much to Brennan's annoyance, Booth had managed to keep a good ten feet away from the septic tank and the victims while they had been looking over the crime scene. This time, she wished that she could have done the same.

"Maybe my pregnancy is affecting my sense of smell," Brennan thought. "If it is, I hope it doesn't last too long."

Seeing Daisy standing back from the tables, Brennan asked, "Where is Cam? She normally looks over the bodies before I have the bones cleaned."

Shaking her head, Daisy said, "When she left, she told me she'd be gone for about an hour. She should be back in about twenty minutes. She said she had to take some files over to the Hoover building."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Well, If she's not here; then, I suppose we should wait for her to come back. She's very sensitive about the flesh being removed before she gets the opportunity to look at. I'll be in my office working on something else until she comes back. I recommend that you help Hodgins until I'm ready for your assistance."

Smiling, Daisy said, "Of course, Dr. Brennan, Dr. Hodgins probably does need my help with all of that poop that you sent to him."

Shaking her head, Brennan left the platform. After Brennan had left the platform, Daisy hurried down the steps and around the platform to where she knew Hodgins would be working. Walking towards Hodgins, Daisy could smell the strong aroma of human waste. Sighing, Daisy moved closer until she was standing next to Hodgins.

"Dr. Brennan said you may need my help, Dr. Hodgins." Daisy said.

Nodding his head, Hodgins said, "Wendell is in storage getting some more containers. We're going to transfer the stuff in those tanks to these containers. We're going to look for anything that shouldn't belong in a septic tank and transfer that to the smaller containers that Wendell is bringing."

Nodding, Daisy started to use a strainer and moved it through the foul liquid.

She had been working with Wendell and Hodgins for about a half hour when Hodgins said to Daisy, "OK, what the hell is going on with you? You haven't said anything for at least twenty five minutes."

Surprised, Daisy said, "I thought you like it when I work and don't say anything."

Frowning, Hodgins said, "Since when do you care what I want? You always have some comments to make. Why aren't you making them now?"

Nodding, Daisy said, "I have a lot on my mind. Sweets and I had the shock of our lives Saturday morning and I'm still trying to recover from that."

"Ok, I'll bite," Hodgins said, "What happened Saturday morning?"

"I don't think it's my place to say," Daisy said primly. "After all, I don't like to spread gossip about people I like."

Sighing, Hodgins looked at Wendell and said, "OK, fine by me."

Seeing that she had lost her audience, Daisy looked at Hodgins and then Wendell. "Lancelot and I saw Dr. Brennan in a compromising position with Agent Booth."

Dropping his strainer, Wendell said, "What?"

Nodding her head, Daisy said, "Yes. They were lying on a blanket under a tree and Agent Booth had his hand"

"Hey," Hodgins said, "Stop it right now. I don't want to hear what Booth and Dr. B. were doing and neither does Wendell."

Smiling, Wendell said, "Oh, I don't know. I might."

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "Do you plan to be alive for a little while longer? What do you think Booth will do to us if he finds out that Daisy is talking about his private business and we're listening? I plan on seeing Michael graduate from college and I can't do it from my grave."

Shaking her head, Daisy said, "Oh, Agent Booth wouldn't hurt anyone. He's a big old teddy bear."

Laughing Hodgins said, "You do know that bears have very sharp teeth and claws and they kill people when those people annoy them?"

Nodding his head, Wendell said, "He's right Daisy. I think mum's the word for whatever you saw, at least around me. I don't want Booth to get mad at me. I play hockey with him. Accidents can happen on ice when you least expect them."

Shrugging her shoulders, Daisy said, "OK, but; it would knock your socks off if I told you what I saw."

Hodgins said, "I'll keep my socks on, thanks."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Any comments? I would appreciate a review of my story. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. You all have been very kind and I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That afternoon, Max called Brennan to let her know that Russ was in town. Hearing that news, Brennan talked to Russ on the phone and invited him to come with Max when they all went out for dinner that night. Happy for the invitation, Russ accepted the offer.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was sitting at his desk, day dreaming. He was supposed to be doing paper work; but, he didn't feel like doing it. What the hell, he deserved a little day dream once in a while.

Walking into Booth's office, Caroline dropped a box on Booth's desk and sat down. Startled, Booth blushed and looked at Caroline with his choir boy face. Caroline wasn't buying; but then, she never did.

"I brought you a present, Cher'" Caroline said. "I made Oreilles De Cochon for my daughter last night and decided to bring you some."

Smiling, Booth opened the box and found it filled with his favorite Caroline treat. "Pigs ears, thanks Caroline."

Nodding her head, Caroline said, "Yeah, you should thank me. Making those are a lot of hard work. Then when I bring some to work, I have to watch out that someone doesn't steal them before I can give them to you. I work with cops for God's sake."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah, tell me about it. Someone stole one of my beers and my Milky Way Bar at the picnic Saturday."

Taking one of the Pigs Ears out of the box, Booth bit into the crispy pastry and sighed. "God, Caroline, you make the best Pigs Ears in the D.C. area."

Smirking, Caroline said, "I'm probably the only one who makes them in the D. C. area."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "What do you want to know, Caroline?"

Raising her eyebrows, Caroline said, "I don't want anything. Can't I bring you a snack without your radar turning on?"

Smiling, Booth said, "You're right. Thanks." Finishing his snack, Booth folded his hands in front of him and stared at Caroline.

Poking her tongue into her cheek, Caroline squinted her eyes and then said, "Ok, Cher', I talked to Cullen yesterday. About you. He told me that you and Dr. Brennan are in a relationship now. You know what kind of hassle that's going to cause me? Why couldn't you behave yourself at the picnic? Now, we have to change our policy on couples working with the FBI. The FBI doesn't like that. Once they have a rule, they think it's been carved in stone."

Frowning, Booth said, "Bones and I were just kissing. That's all."

"Yeah, yeah, Cher'. What I want to know is, are you two living with each other or are you just seeing each other." Caroline asked.

Smiling, Booth said, "We're living together."

Shaking her head, Caroline said, "Yeah, that's what I told Cullen. We needed to make sure so that when we change the policy we cover all of our bases. Are you two planning on getting married or are you just going to shack up?"

Sighing, Booth said, "We're just living together. Bones is gun shy and doesn't want to get married."

Nodding her head, Caroline said, "I think we'll cover shacking up and marriage just in case." Getting up from her chair, Caroline said, "You should have come to me before now, Cher'. I could have used the time to make sure that the policy change wasn't done on the fly. Well, that's water under a very long bridge. You behave yourself. If you have any more life altering plans that effect me and the bureau then you let me know before we discover it on our own."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Bones is pregnant."

Sitting down abruptly, Caroline said, "Shit."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving home that evening, Booth put his box of Pigs Ears on the dining room table and went looking for Brennan.

Finding her in the bedroom, Booth smiled and kissed her.

Putting his arm around her shoulder, Booth said, "Hey, Bones. I have a treat sitting on the dining room table if you're interested. Caroline brought it to me this afternoon."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "What kind of treat?"

Smiling, Booth said, "She made Pigs Ears last night. I've already eaten three of the damn things."

Scrunching up her face, Brennan said, "Pigs ears? I'm a vegetarian, Booth. You know that."

Laughing, Booth said, "They're a Louisiana pastry, Bones. They're fried dough with sugar cane syrup drizzled on them. Caroline's mother was from Houma, Louisiana and she taught Caroline how to make them. Caroline only makes them when she wants personal information from me; so, she doesn't make them as often as I'd like."

Frowning, Brennan said, "Doesn't it bother you that you know that she's trying to bribe you when she brings those to you?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Hell no. I love Pigs Ears and if that's the only way to get them that's Ok by me. Besides, she usually just wants me to confirm something she already knows. She just doesn't want to have to threaten me to get the info from me, that's all."

"What did she want to know?" Brennan asked.

Shrugging his shoulder, Booth said, "She wanted to know if we're living together. I told her we were and I told her you have a bun in the oven. Remember, we agreed that when we told the FBI we were in a relationship we'd also tell them that you're pregnant. We forgot to mention that to Cullen in the meeting this morning. Of course, it was hard to get a word in edge wise with his going and on about sneaky special agents in charge and all."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, I remember our agreement. Have you told anyone else that I'm pregnant?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nah, have you?"

Frowning, Brennan said, "No. It isn't anyone's business but ours. They'll find out soon enough. I presume Deputy Director Cullen and Caroline will include pregnancy in their new rules."

Smiling, Booth said, "Yep. He and Caroline have to rewrite policy about fraternization, in all its forms, because of us."

Smiling, Brennan said, "It was a silly policy anyways."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah, silly old J. Edgar."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Are you still interested in this story? Please let me know. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for taking the time to read my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Max and Russ had arranged to meet Booth and Brennan at the restaurant. Arriving first at the restaurant, Max and Russ got a table for four and ordered up a bottle of wine. Max was looking over his menu when his daughter and her partner showed up.

Sitting down, Brennan said, "Hi, Dad. Hello Russ, I'm glad you could come to dinner with us tonight."

Sitting down next to Brennan, Booth said, "Looking good Russ. How's married life?"

Smiling, Russ said, "I love it Booth. Amy told me to tell you hi when I see you and to also remind you that you're her favorite FBI Special Agent."

Laughing, Booth said, "I hope I'm the only FBI Special Agent she knows."

Nodding his head, Russ said, "You and me both."

Looking at his daughter, Max said, "You get prettier every time I see you, Tempe."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Dad, you know that's not true. I look the same as I've always have. I am pretty; but, I haven't got prettier since you last saw me."

Sighing, Max looked at Booth and said, "What's new Booth? Have they made you Assistant Director yet?"

Glancing at Brennan and then back at Max, Booth said, "Funny you should ask me what's new Max. Bones and I want to tell you something."

Nodding his head, Max said, "Sure, what is it?"

Clearing his throat, Booth said, "Bones and I are living together now."

Staring at Booth and then Brennan, Max shook his head and started to look at his menu again. "Have you tried the steak here? I'm thinking about ordering the t-bone."

Puzzled, Brennan said, "Dad, didn't you hear Booth? We're living together now."

Looking up from his menu, Max said, "Tempe, Russ and I have known you've been living with Booth for at least three weeks now."

Turning to Russ, Max asked, "Three weeks?"

Nodding, Russ said, "Yeah, almost four."

Looking back at Booth and then Brennan, Max said, "I'm pretty good at putting two and two together myself. Over three weeks ago, I went over to your apartment to give you back those books Russ borrowed for the girls. I parked in the parking garage and I saw you two kissing in Booth's SUV. I'll admit that I was a little surprised about that; but, I knew it would happen sooner or later. Then whenever me or Russ called you, no matter when we called you, you were always with Booth. Your apartment or his. Hell, Russ called you up at one in the morning three weeks ago to let you know that one of the kids was sick with Strep and you were with Booth. We may not be geniuses; but, we know how to put clues together. Why are you telling us now? We thought for sure you'd wait until the FBI found out."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "The FBI found out Saturday morning."

Smiling, Max said, "Good. I hate it when you two are being sneaky. It doesn't seem right."

Shaking his head, Booth looked at Brennan and shrugged his shoulders.

Ooooooooooooooooo

They had enjoyed their meal and were drinking coffee for dessert when Brennan saw a familiar face walking towards her.

"Hello, Hannah," Brennan said, "How have you been?"

Giving Brennan an uncertain smile, Hannah said, "I'm fine Temperance."

Looking at Booth, Hannah said, "Hello, Seeley. I hope you're doing well."

Sighing, Booth said, "Hannah."

Frowning, Hannah said, "I was eating dinner with a friend and I thought I'd come over and see how you've been."

Looking at his cup of coffee, Booth said, "I'm doing great, Hannah. Bones and I are here celebrating with her father and brother, Russ."

Smiling, Hannah said, "Did you get a promotion, Seeley?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Though he does deserve a promotion, that isn't why we're celebrating, Hannah. Booth and I are celebrating the fact that my father is going to be a grandfather in about seven and half months."

Turning to Russ, Hannah said, "Congratulations, Russ."

Looking stunned, Russ stared at Brennan and said, "Tempe, really?"

Smiling, Max said, "Tempe, that's great news. It's about time someone made me a grandfather and not just a step grandfather."

Realizing what Brennan meant, "You're going to have a baby, Temperance?"

Smiling, Brennan looked at Booth and said, "Yes, Booth and I are very happy about the upcoming birth of our child."

Swallowing, Hannah looked at Booth and said, "Congratulations, Seeley. I hope you're very happy."

Putting his hand on Brennan's hand, Booth looked at Hannah and said, "I am Hannah. I've never been as happy as I am right now."

Nodding her head, Hannah said, "Well, I have to go. I just came by to say hello."

Turning around, Hannah rejoined her friend. Feeling like she had a headache coming on, Hannah left the restaurant a few minutes later.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope that was tastefully done. What do you think about this story so far?


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all of the alerts and reviews. Wow, the response to this story has been very nice.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

I had been watching them off and on since they walked into my restaurant. It's been over a year since I'd seen them last and I had often wondered what they were doing. Were they together, were they apart, were they still friends, were they lovers or were they still just partners? Now I knew. They were still together. I was determined to find out what that meant tonight.

Dr. Brennan had called me and asked if it was possible to get a reservation for this evening. She had explained that she and her partner, Agent Booth, were taking her father and brother out to dinner and she wanted them experience my delicious cuisine. Well, how could I refuse such flattery. It was short notice and I had to cancel the reservation of one of the junior congressmen from Ohio to make it happen; but, the hell with the congressman, it's my restaurant and he's a prick anyways.

Dr. Brennan's father and brother had arrived first and had the good sense to order a moderately priced bottle of wine. They had then asked to be given menus. This was their first visit to my little establishment and they wanted to see what I had to offer while they waited for the fair Dr. Brennan and her partner to arrive.

When Booth and Dr. Brennan finally arrived, I found myself to be quite nostalgic. How I had loved the challenge they had once made of my professional life. Both of them in love and too afraid to see it or acknowledge it. Both afraid to see that they were meant for each other. It made me sad, really. There were so many things I could have done to help them; and yet, professionally, I couldn't do anything for them. I had moved on from the FBI and the young Sweets was assigned to be their therapist. I truly believe that even if I had remained with the FBI, the course they took with their lives wouldn't have been any different than the one they did take. They were meant to be together; but, they had to see how miserable they were without each other first. That's the way it is sometimes. To appreciate what you have, you have to experience it's absence first. It can be horribly painful; but, sometimes it's the price you pay for true happiness.

Seeing them together, holding hands at their table, the quick kiss that Booth gave Dr. Brennan, made me feel young again. It made me happy to know that no matter how impossible things may appear; sometimes, the impossible is not impossible after all.

I'm glad that Dr. Brennan came to my restaurant. She hadn't forgot about me. She and Booth remembered that I was their friend and they wanted my establishment to be a place where they could celebrate their good fortune.

How did I know what their good fortune was? It's simple really. My wait staff were told to keep track of any conversations that they heard at that table. People speak quite freely in front of servers. They say to themselves that it doesn't matter what I say. I'm surrounded by strangers who don't care about me or what I say. How little do they know.

My dedicated wait staff told me that Booth and Dr. Brennan were living together. This was wonderful news. I was very happy to hear it. I wanted to shout out, Thank God; but, of course, I didn't.

Later this evening, the television reporter, Hannah Burley, left her table and approached the table of my very private friends. Apparently she knew Dr. Brennan and Booth and wanted to talk to them. Harry, their server, told me that the conversation between Hannah and Dr. Brennan seemed to be awkward. Hannah had been asking questions when Dr. Brennan told her father and brother, as well as Hannah, that she was pregnant and that Booth and she were happy about the impending birth of their child.

Their child. Truly amazing. Not only are they a couple now; but, they're also going to have a child together. Upon hearing this, I knew what I had to do. Much to the annoyance of my accountant, the little Scrooge, I comped their meals. Yes, all four of the meals. What the hell. It's my restaurant and if I want to comp three t-bone steak dinners and one Pasta Gordon dish; then, that's my business.

When they got ready to leave, I left the kitchen and went out to say goodbye to my little party of four. Dr. Brennan actually hugged me when she saw me. My, how far she's come. Booth shook my hand and thanked me for such a wonderful meal. I've always liked Booth and not just because he appreciates my food.

He and Dr. Brennan deserve all of the happiness in the world. I made sure they knew to come back anytime. They will always have a reservation whenever they care to come

Maybe the next time, I can cancel the dinner reservation for that damn quack who calls himself a psychologist and has his own television show. He really gets on my last nerve.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Well Gordon Wyatt knows. Parker is next. Thanks for reading my story.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you're still reading my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Rebecca had called and asked Booth to pick up Parker after school was done and soccer practice was over, Friday afternoon. Parker was going to be staying with Booth for the weekend and Rebecca was going on a weekend trip with her husband. Happy to have Parker with him for an extra half day, Booth agreed.

As soon as he got off of the phone with Rebecca, Booth walked into the kitchen to talk to Brennan.

Brennan had decided to make lemonade and was busy squeezing lemons. Walking up behind Brennan, Booth put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her right shoulder.

"That was Rebecca on the phone. She wants me to pick up Parker after school tomorrow afternoon."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Is it still your plan to tell Parker about us tomorrow?"

Smiling, Booth kissed Brennan on the cheek and let her go. Walking over to the side of the counter, Booth picked up a lemon and rolled it around on the counter. "I think it's time, Bones. I didn't like you staying in your apartment all alone the last time I had Parker for the weekend. It's time we told him that we're living together so we don't have to sleep in different apartments when he's around."

Reaching out and putting her hand on Booth's lemon, Brennan said, "I didn't like sleeping by myself either. I've gotten use to sharing my bed with you and I don't like sleeping alone anymore."

Looking up, Booth said, "You know Parker loves you. He's a good kid and I know he'll be happy for us. I also know he'll be happy when we tell him he has a baby brother or sister on the way. He's hinted around enough to Rebecca and me that he wants a brother or sister; so, this can only be a good thing."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "He's just like you. He wants a bigger family. I'm glad that we can finally give that to him."

Stepping closer to Brennan, Booth put his hands on her hips and asked, "Did I tell you that I love you today?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "I believe you told me that twice this morning when I couldn't get you to get out of bed."

Wiggling his eyebrows, Booth said, "If you'll go to bed with me right now, I'll tell you three times that I love you."

Putting her hands on each side of Booth's neck, Brennan asked, "With an offer like that, how can I refuse?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Parker had run to the truck the minute he had seen his Dad's SUV. Getting into the truck, Parker said, 'Hey, Dad. I think it's neat that Mom is letting me stay with you tonight."

Smiling, Booth said, "Yeah, Parks. Bones wants to know if you want to eat Pizza or Chinese food tonight. She's going to pick up whatever you want on the way home."

Nodding his head, Parker said, "Neat. I'd like Pizza. Can we have spinach pizza this time? I really liked it the last time Bones bought it."

Squinting his eyes at Parker, Booth asked, "Really? You weren't kidding when you told her that?"

Shaking his head, Parker said, "No, Dad. I'd never had that before and I thought it was really good."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth took his phone out of his pocket and called, Brennan.

"Hey, Bones," Booth said, when Brennan answered the phone, "Parker said he'd like spinach pizza tonight."

"Alright," Brennan said, "Would you like spinach pizza too?"

Laughing, Booth said, "Me? No way, Bones. I want a pizza with everything on it; but, the kitchen sink. Well, no anchovies and no spinach; but, everything else."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Ok, I'll buy you the house special. That should take care of the everything request. Have you told Parker about us yet?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Not yet. I'll see you tonight, Bones."

"You're not going to tell me you love me, are you?" Brennan said.

Blushing Booth said, "The hell I'm not. I love you Bones. I'll see you tonight."

Ending his call, Booth turned to look at Parker.

Parker, who had been only half listening to his father, sat up straighter when he heard his Dad tell his partner that he loved her.

"Wow, Dad. Really?" Parker asked.

Looking down at the steering wheel and then at Parker, Booth said, "Yep. Bones and I are living together now. We love each other and we want to spend the rest of our lives together."

Nodding his head, Parker said, "That's awesome, Dad. Mom told me that you'd probably tell me this time since you didn't do it the last time."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "What do you mean?"

Smiling, Parker said, "Mom said that when you broke up with Hannah that it would probably take a little while; but, she said you'd probably take your head out of the ground soon and see that Bones loves you. Mom says you love Bones a lot and you were probably going to admit it soon. Mom's been saying that for weeks."

Frowning, Booth said, "Your Mom said that I love Bones and Bones loves me?"

Nodding his head, Parker said, "Sure Dad. Mom was really upset when you started dating Hannah. When we heard about you breaking up with Hannah, Mom said she couldn't believe that you'd lasted that long. Mom told me not to get attached to Hannah because you and her weren't going to be together very long. She said that you loved Bones too much to marry Hannah."

Stunned, Booth stared at Parker.

Feeling uncomfortable, Parker shifted in his seat. "Mom wasn't wrong was she Dad?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No Parker, your Mom wasn't wrong. I guess I've been wrong for a long time; but, not your Mom."

Shaking his head, Parker asked, "What do you mean, Dad?"

Smiling, Booth said, "It means that besides Bones, your Mom is probably the smartest person I know. It also means that I need to start paying closer attention to your Mom when she tries to tell me stuff. She's a hell of a lot smarter than I am, that's for sure."

Laughing, Parker said, "Mom says that all of the time."

Nodding his head, Booth reached over and ruffled Parkers hair. Turning back to face his steering wheel, Booth reached over to his keys and started up the truck. Putting his truck in gear, Booth said, "Let's go home, Parker. Bones and I have somthing else we want to talk to you about after dinner tonight."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks for reading my story. Next up, more of Parker.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

Since this chapter is really a continuation of the previous chapter, I'm going to go ahead and release it now. I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Bones

Ooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth and Brennan were eating dinner with Parker when Parker decided to bring up a subject that was dear to his heart.

Looking at Brennan and then Booth, Parker said, "Dad, are you and Bones going to have a baby now that you're living together? I mean, I'm almost eleven years old now and I really would like to have a baby brother or sister. Bobby Cranston has a baby brother named Henry and Henry's four years old. Bobby says that his brother is a lot of fun to be around because he gets into everything and you have watch to him like a hawk. Bobby says that he gets to take him to the park and stuff like that. I think it would be cool to have a brother or sister."

Looking at each other and then at Parker, Booth said, "Funny you should mention that Parker. Bones and I wanted to talk to you about that after dinner."

Nodding his head, Parker said, "Cool. Uh, since we're talking about it now, can't we just go ahead and keep talking about it now?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Sure, Buddy. Uh, as you know Bones and I are living together. We love each very much and sometimes when people love each other things happen. What I mean to say is that when you love someone, sometimes you uh, I mean, when two people really love each other they, uh"

Interrupting Booth, Brennan said, "Your father and I are going to have a baby, Parker."

Grinning, Parker said, "Wow, that's great. Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "No, we don't know the baby's gender yet; but, we will let you know when we do find out."

Nodding his head, Parker said, "Gosh. I can't wait. I'm going to teach the baby how to play ball and how to swim and I'm going to make sure that he doesn't get into trouble when I'm around. You'll see. I'm going to be the best brother that he can have. This is so cool. I can't wait to tell Mom."

Looking at Booth, Parker said, "Mom said she'd have another baby the day that you do. I wonder if that means she'll give me a baby brother or sister too. What do you think Dad? Do you think Mom will have a baby now that Bones is having one?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Uh, I don't know about that Parker. You're Mom may not have meant it the way you think she meant it."

Smiling, Parker said, "Maybe if I tell her that I really would like a baby brother or sister and you're giving me one, then maybe she'll give me one too. That would be so cool. I've always wanted brothers and sisters."

Looking at Brennan, Parker said, "Do you think you could have twins, Bones, or triplets? That way I could have more than one brother and sister now and I wouldn't have to wait for Mom to give me one."

Clearing his throat, Booth said, "Uh, Parker, twins don't run in my family."

Looking at Brennan, Booth asked, "Twins don't run in your family, do they?"

"Please tell me they don't," Booth thought and prayed.

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I'd have to ask Dad; but, I'm pretty sure that multiple births don't occur in my family either."

Exhaling slowly, Booth smiled and said to Parker, "Sorry, Buddy. It looks like you'll just get the one brother or sister."

Nodding his head, Parker said, "That's ok. You can have this one now and if Mom gives me one and then you give me another one later then that would really be neat."

Holding up his right hand, Booth said, "Hold it Buddy. Let's let Bones have this one first. Let's not make plans for any more right now."

Nodding his head, Parker said, "Sure, Dad. That's ok. Can I please leave the table? I'd like to call Mom and let her know about the baby."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Sure Parker. Go ahead."

Picking up Booth's cell phone from the table, Parker said, "Thanks Dad. Mom's going to be so excited."

Watching Parker walk over to the couch and sit down, Booth said, "Well, that went better than I thought it would. I mean, I knew he wanted a brother or sister; but, I didn't know he would be that excited about it."

Listening to Parker talk to his mother, Booth heard Parker say, "Hey, Mom, you're never going to believe this. Bones is going to have a baby. Now that she's going to have a baby are you going to have one too? Uh, Mom. Mom. Are you there, Mom?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

And we will hear more from Parker in the next chapter. Thanks for reading my story


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews and the alerts.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had promised Parker that she would take him to the new Ancient Roman Empire Exhibit at the Jeffersonian that Sunday afternoon. Parker was studying the Rise and Fall of the Roman Empire in World History and she thought his class would be more memorable if he saw how the ancient Romans dressed and lived.

Booth had told Brennan that he had really been looking forward to seeing the exhibit and was very disappointed that he would have to miss it; but, he had promised Hank that he would go see him and he just couldn't break that promise. Seeing how disappointed Booth had been in not being able to go to the exhibit, Brennan decided that she would make time in her busy schedule and plan to go with Booth to see the exhibit the next weekend. She just knew he would appreciate the offer.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan and Parker had been looking at the diorama of the Roman Coliseum when Brennan heard someone call out her name. Turning, she saw Assistant Deputy Director Andrew Hacker walking towards her.

Raising his right hand, Hacker said, "Why hello, Temperance. Fancy running into you here on a Sunday afternoon."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Hello, Andrew. I'm glad to see you again. It's been several months since I've seen you. How have you been?"

Beaming back, Hacker said, "Oh, I've been doing great. I've been in London for the last two weeks on a little inspection tour. You know you really look great."

Parker, not liking the smile he was seeing on Hackers face, walked over to Brennan and stood in front of her. Holding out his right hand, Parker said, "Hi, my name is Parker Booth."

Smiling, Hacker looked down at Parker and said, "Hello Parker Booth. You wouldn't happen to be Agent Seeley Booth's son, would you?"

Nodding his head, Parker said, "Yes. My Dad couldn't come with us, so Mom and I are looking at the Roman exhibit. It's pretty cool."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Hacker said, "Is your mother here? I'd certainly like to meet her."

Shaking his head, Parker, said, "No, my mother went on a weekend trip with my step-dad."

Looking at Brennan and taking her right hand in his, Parker looked at Hacker and continued, "It's just Mom and me."

Frowning, Hacker said, "Mom? Why are you calling Temperance, Mom? Why is Parker calling you Mom, Temperance?"

Not quite following what was going on, Brennan said, "I'm not sure why Parker is calling me Mom. It's true that Booth and I are living together now; but, we aren't married."

Not wanting the conversation to change, Parker looked at Brennan and said, "Bones, you're my step-mom now. I think I should call you Mom, don't you?"

Seeing Parker's sweet charm smile, Brennan said, "Of course, if you wish to call me Mom; then, that will be acceptable."

Frowning, Hacker said, "Wait, you're living with Agent Booth now?"

Smiling Brennan said, "Yes. We've been living with each other for several weeks now. We told Deputy Director Cullen about it. He and Caroline have approved our relationship; so, the FBI has been properly notified."

Shaking his head, Hacker said, "Uh, I see. Uh, I'm happy for you Temperance. I just always thought that we might get together. We have so much in common and we seemed to have a lot of fun on our dates."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, while it is true you are very amusing and I quite enjoyed the dates we went on together; I find that Booth makes me happy. He can be very funny and he makes me feel very happy when I'm with him. I feel that in making long term plans for my life, it would be better if I were living with Booth. He is my partner and by living together we're better able to protect each other and make sure that we take care of ourselves properly."

Seeing that Brennan wasn't getting to the point, Parker looked at Brennan and said, "Plus you love each other."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Yes, Booth and I do love each other."

Defeated, Hacker said, "That's great Temperance. I hope you have a wonderful life together."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Thank you, Andrew. I'm sure we will."

Smiling, Parker said to Hacker, "Yeah, they love each other and they're happy together."

Sighing, Hacker said, "You're a regular chip off of the old Booth block aren't you?"

Giving Hacker the benefit of his Booth charm smile, Parker said, "Yes, I am."

Ooooooooooooo

Was I too rough on Hacker? I wanted Little Booth to be just as protective of Brennan has his Dad is.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for reading my story. Your enthusiasm has been very inspiring.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth thought it would be a good idea to go and visit Pops. He had wanted to bring Brennan and Parker; but, Brennan had wanted to spend that Sunday afternoon at the Jeffersonian with Parker; looking at some of the exhibits. Since Parker was so excited about the day trip, Booth decided to go see his grandfather by himself. He had told Brennan that he was sorry to miss the exhibit; but, really, it sounded like a snoozer to him. He was pretty lucky he got out of going to the exhibit.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Finding Hank in the garden, talking to two ladies, Booth walked over to where Hank was sitting and said, "Hey Pops. How's it going?"

Smiling, Hank said, "Shrimp. It's about time you came to see me." Pointing to the women, Hank said, "These two lovely ladies are my girlfriends, Mabel and Agnes."

Smiling, both ladies stood up and patted Hank on his shoulders. Mabel, seeing that Hank wanted to visit his grandson, said, "Come on Agnes, I think the mail was delivered about an hour ago." Nodding, Agnes smiled at Booth and left with Mabel.

Looking at Booth, Hank said, "It pays to be one of the few gentlemen in this place. I can have two girlfriends and no one bats an eye. What brings you here, Shrimp? Is everyone doing ok?"

Nodding his head, Booth sat down and said, "Everyone is fine, Pops. Bones took Parker to some Roman exhibit at the Jeffersonian; so, I decided to come by and see how you're doing."

Smiling, Hank patted Booth's arm and said, "I'm fine. You know me. I keep pretty busy."

Looking down at the ground, Booth said, "I need to talk to you Pops."

Nodding his head, Hank said, "Sure. It isn't bad news is it?"

Looking up at Hank, Booth said, "No, Pops. I told you everyone is doing ok. I just need to talk to you about Bones and me."

Frowning, Hank said, "Ok. Shoot."

Sighing, Booth said, "Bones and I are living together now."

Nodding his head, Hank said, "Ok. Are you planning on getting married?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I want to, Pops. I really do; but, Bones doesn't want to. She doesn't believe in marriage."

"Did you ask her?" Hank asked.

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I can't do it. She may think I'm trying to pressure her in to doing something that she doesn't want to do. I don't want to make her unhappy just to make me happy. I can't ask her. Do you understand Pops?"

Frowning, Hank said, "No, I don't understand; but, what the hell do I know."

Sighing, Booth said, "There's something else you need to know."

Nodding his head, Hank said, "Go ahead and spill it."

Looking at the ground again, Booth said, "Bones is pregnant."

Angry, Hank said, "Damn it, Seeley.

Blushing, Booth refused to look at his grandfather.

Seeing that he had embarrassed his grandson, Hank said, "Ok, shit happens. Are you happy that Temperance is pregnant? Is Temperance happy?"

Looking at Hank, Booth said, "Very happy, Pops. I'm so happy I think I'm going to explode sometimes just thinking about it. I love Bones. She loves me. That baby will be our baby. Do you understand, Pops? This is probably the happiest time of my life. I never thought I would find someone who wanted to be with me. I've tried. Maybe I've tried too hard. I don't know. God knows I've screwed up things more than once. I do know that Bones loves me and wants to live with me. She wants to have our baby. I've got what I've always wanted, Pops. I have a family that I can call my own."

Smiling, Hank said, "You've always had a family, Seeley. You had me and you had Jared. You have a fine son and now you're going to have another kid. You aren't alone, Seeley. You never have been."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "It's felt like it, Pops. I've tried to make a family like yours; but, I could never get anyone to love me enough to stay with me. I never could figure out what I was doing wrong. I tried and tried until I finally gave up. I couldn't do it anymore. I gave up and that's when I found the love of my life. I know that sounds stupid; but, it's true. I didn't find love, it found me."

Patting Booth's knee, Hank said "That's the way it is sometimes. We stop looking and we trip over the thing we want the most. I'm happy for you Seeley. You bring that girl by next week and we'll have dinner together. I like Temperance. She'll be good for you and I think you'll be good for her."

Smiling, Booth said, "Thanks Pops."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you for reading my story so far. If you have any requests to add to this story, please let me know and I'll see what I can do. Next, we see Max helps Booth celebrate.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it. Your reviews have been wonderful.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been sitting in his office that Friday afternoon, talking on the phone, trying to track down a witness when Agent Glen White walked into his office. Seeing Booth on the phone, Agent White sat down in the chair across from Booth's desk and waited.

Seeing that White wasn't going to go away, Booth finished his call and looked at White. "What's up, Glen?"

Nodding his head, Glen said, "Hey, you're a hockey fan, right?"

Smiling, Booth said, "I sure am."

Holding up his right hand, Glen said, "My brother-in-law gave me two tickets to the game this coming Saturday afternoon; but, I can't use them. The wife's mother's birthday is this weekend and I can't get out of going to the dinner the family has planned for her. Would you like my tickets? Free of charge. All you have to do is keep me in mind, when you have tickets you can't use in the future."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "You bet. You've got a deal. The next time I have tickets I can't use, they're yours."

Nodding his head, Glenn got up, handed the tickets over to Booth and left the office.

Looking at his free tickets, Booth thought, "Cool. Maybe I can get Bones to go with me."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving home that evening, Booth found that he had beat Brennan home. Deciding that he wanted spaghetti for dinner, Booth got to work. He wanted to be done before Brennan got home. That way she wouldn't be able to sneak any vegetables in to his sauce like she usually tried to do.

Ooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been working on a set of bones in Limbo; when she realized that the time must be getting late. Looking at her watch, she saw that it was 8:40 p.m. Surprised that Booth hadn't called, Brennan left Limbo, went by her office to pick up her purse and left. Arriving home, Brennan opened the door to her apartment. Not hearing anything, she looked around the apartment. She found signs that he had been there; a pot of sauce was on the back of the stove and a pot of water was next to it. Both pots were cool to the touch. Wondering what was going on, Brennan took her phone out and called Booth.

Hearing the phone ring, Brennan heard Booth answer the phone, "Uh, Booth."

"Booth, where are you? I just came home to find that you weren't here. Is anything wrong? Did you get called out on a case?"

Sounding a little slurry and happy, Booth said, "Bones. It's my Bones. Hi, Bones."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Booth where are you? What's going on?"

"I'm with Max, Bones," Booth said. "I'm with Max at the Founding Fathers. Bones, I need you to come get me. Can you come get me now, Bones?"

"I don't understand, what are you doing at the Founding Fathers, Booth?" Brennan asked.

Speaking quietly into his phone, Booth said, "He kidnapped me, Bones. Come and get me before something happens that happens that I don't want to happen because it might happen do you see?"

Sighing, Brennan said, "I'll be right there. Don't go anywhere with my father. Do you understand Booth? You have to stay right there."

"Of course, I understand you, Bones." Booth said, "I'm not that far gone. Of course, I'll stay here. I have to stay here, Max. My Bones said you can't take me anywhere else. No you can't use my phone. Nope, you're in trouble now. She's coming so you"

Hearing the call end, Brennan ran out of the door and down to her car.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into the Founding Fathers, Brennan looked around until she found Booth and her father sitting at table located towards the back of the bar. Walking over towards the table, Brennan saw Booth sitting at the table looking at Max. Max's back was towards her.

Seeing Brennan stop next to him, Booth partly stood up and then abruptly sat back down. With a surprised look, Booth looked at Brennan said, "It's Max's fault you know. He pulled a gun on me and made me come. He said he'd shoot my boys if I didn't come with him. He said I had to drink to happiness, to the baby. I'm not drunk you know. I can hold my liquor. He didn't know I can; but, I can. I want to go home, Bones."

Shaking his head, Max said, "I didn't do any such thing. I just asked him to go out with me tonight to celebrate the happy news I got the other day. He just got carried away when I started pouring drinks and now he forgets that he came with me voluntarily."

Frowning, Booth said, "Bones, you know it's a crime to kidnap a fedral offser agent. I can rest him and send him to jail. Yes, I can."

Max, seeing the look on his daughter's face said, "It was a toy gun, look at it." Pulling out a realistic looking gun, Max slid the gun across the table towards Brennan.

Seeing the gun, Booth made a grab for it and picked it up. Looking at it closely, he then pointed it at Max. "So, if I shoot you, you won't die? Let's see if that's true."

Concerned, Brennan put her hand on the gun and said, "Booth, give me the gun. I need it for a case I'm working on."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Of course, Bones. Here."

Handing the gun to Brennan, Booth looked at Max and said, "You're lucky my Bones needs that for her case or I'd make you eat it."

Rolling his eyes, Max said, "Honey, I just wanted to celebrate your happiness that's all. I dropped by your apartment and found Booth by himself. The gun's a toy and I used it as a joke. You know me. I wouldn't hurt your boyfriend and certainly not his jewels. I might want more grandkids. I just wanted to celebrate. He didn't want to come so I just used the gun as a joke to make him come with me. It was just a joke, I swear."

Leaning towards Brennan, Booth said, "Take me home, Bones. I want to go home. He wouldn't let me leave. I'm tired and I want to go home."

Nodding her head, Brennan looked at Max and said, "You better hope Booth doesn't remember this tomorrow. Joke or not, you shouldn't have made him come with you."

Putting her arm around Booth's waist she helped Booth get up from his chair.

Smiling at Max, Booth said, "I'm not drunk you know."

Shaking his head, Max said, "Yeah, ok and the moon is made of cheese."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No, it's not. That's a lie. The moon is made of"

Pausing, Booth looked at Brennan said, "The moon isn't made of cheese is it Bones? You'd tell me that if it was true wouldn't you?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, I would."

Giving her father a stern look, Brennan helped Booth out to her car.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Oops. What do you think?


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth opened his eyes and then closed them. "What the Hell?" Booth thought. Putting his hands over his eyes, Booth sat up and then realized that wasn't a good idea either. Falling back down, his head hit the pillow, a very hard pillow. The hardest pillow Booth had ever felt. A pillow made of cement.

Keeping his hands over his eyes Booth called out, "Bones. What the hell is going on? Did you put in 1000 watt bulbs in the ceiling?"

Walking into the bedroom, Brennan looked at Booth. "You know there's no such thing as 1000 watt light bulbs, Booth."

Taking his right hand off of his right eye, Booth said, "Then my brain tumor is back."

Frowning, Brennan walked over next to the bed and said, "Don't joke about that Booth. You don't have a brain tumor. You have a hangover."

Shaking his head and then realizing that wasn't the wisest thing he could do, he stopped moving his head. Booth stared at Brennan with his right eye and asked, "What do you mean I have a hangover? When did I get drunk?"

Watching Booth closely, Brennan asked, "Don't you remember what happened last night?"

Putting his right hand back over his eye, Booth said, "I was cooking sauce and I was getting ready to boil the water for my pasta when, um, when, wait, let me think about it."

Taking his left hand off of his left eye, Booth squinted and said, "Max dropped by. He wanted to go out and celebrate your baby. Um, I, uh, I told him no way. I wasn't going anywhere with him. He did, he, um, are you sure my brain tumor isn't back?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "You have a hangover."

Sighing, Booth took his right hand off of his right eye and squinted at Brennan, "Max insisted I go with him. I must have gone with him. I remember having a drink and uh, did I hold a gun on Max?"

Smiling, Brennan walked over to the dresser, picked up the Max's toy gun and showed it to Booth. "It's just a toy gun, Booth. Don't worry about it."

Closing his eyes again, Booth said, "Why can't I remember what happened last night? Are you sure my brain tumor isn't back. I've had hangovers before and this feels worse."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Booth, you don't have a brain tumor. You just have a really bad hangover."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Why did I hold a toy gun on Max? Where did I get a toy gun?"

Looking at the gun and then back at Booth, Brennan said, "The toy gun belongs to Dad. I think you held the toy gun on Dad because Dad didn't want you to leave the bar and you wanted to. He insisted you stay to drink with him and you wanted to go home."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Uh, Bones, if Max did this to me then I'll deal with him later. I just have to remember what he did to me first; so, for now, never mind. What time is it?"

Looking at the clock, Brennan said, "It's 1:23 p.m."

Sitting up, Booth said, "What?" Grabbing his head, Booth got out of bed and ran to the bathroom where he proceeded to lose whatever was sitting in his stomach. After awhile, Booth felt a little less queasy and gargled his mouth with water. Keeping his eyes closed as much as possible, Booth left the bathroom, walked out of the bedroom and walked across the living room, finding the couch by touch more than sight.

Sitting down, Booth said, "Bones, if Max shows up today, hide my gun. I may use it on him and I don't want to go to jail."

Frowning, Brennan said, "I know you, Booth. You won't hurt Dad."

Closing his eyes and leaning back against the couch, Booth said, "I wouldn't count on that. Because of your Dad I'm going to miss the hockey game. I had free tickets. Free tickets. Tickets I didn't pay for. Now I can't use them. I was going to take you and we were going to make a day of it. Free tickets, Bones."

Puzzled, Brennan said, "The game hasn't started yet, has it? Why can't we still go?"

Opening his eyes, Booth said, "The game starts in about a half hour. We don't have time to get to the stadium and besides my head would explode if I had to be around a crowd of people right now."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Your head would not explode, Booth." Seeing Booth staring at her, she continued, "Oh, too literal."

Closing his eyes, Booth sighed, "Free tickets, Bones."

Walking over to where Booth was sitting, Brennan sat down and put her hand on his knee. "I have an idea, Booth. We'll go to the Ancient Roman Exhibit at the Jeffersonian tomorrow. You told me you really wanted to see it so I know that will be a very good replacement for the hockey game. We'll make a day of it and stay the whole day."

Opening his eyes slowly, Booth turned his head and looked at Brennan. "Shit." Booth thought.

With a sick smile on his face, Booth said, "Gee, I can't wait."

Smiling, Brennan said, "You see, everything will be alright. Would you like spaghetti for dinner? I can finish the sauce."

With a look of horror on his face, Booth put his right hand over his mouth and ran back to the bathroom. He barely made it in time.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Up next, a trip to the museum.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for reading my story. Your enthusiasm has been wonderful. You have some interesting ideas too.

I don't own Bones.

0000000000000000000000

Brennan decided to go to Mass with Booth. She wanted to go to the museum right after church so that they could spend the day at the Ancient Roman Exhibit. Booth had sighed and told her he thought it was a good idea. Of course, the little remarks Brennan made through parts of the service drove him to distraction and the angry looks from the woman in front of where they sat didn't help. By the time the service was over, Booth felt like he was getting a headache.

Hoping that this was his ticket to go back home, Booth said, "You know I think I'm getting a headache, Bones, how about we go back home?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No. You're just feeling the effects from the alcohol leaving your system. You need to be active to help your body finish dispelling the alcohol residue. You'll see you'll feel better once we start walking around the museum."

Sighing, Booth said, "Ok, if you're sure you want to go."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Of course, I know how much you want to see the exhibit; so, I really think we should go see it."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The museum was fairly busy for a Sunday. Brennan found the exhibit to be just as interesting as the first time she had seen it with Parker. Booth was almost enjoying the tour. Brennan liked to include information into the tour that wasn't printed on the plaques or placards. Some of things she said were very salacious which drew looks from their fellow museum goers.

A little concerned, Booth asked, "Bones, you didn't mention those things to Parker did you?"

Frowning, Brennan said, "Of course not, Booth. I only talked about events that he'll probably study in his history class. I don't think he would understand the politics of sex in Ancient Rome, do you?"

Relieved, Booth said, "Nah, I don't think they teach that stuff in the fifth grade. As least they didn't when I went to school."

When they had finished with the coliseum diorama, Brennan had told Booth she had to go to the restroom; so, Booth offered to wait next to the marble carving diorama until she came back.

Booth was sitting on a bench, with his head in his hands, when he felt a tap on his left shoulder. Looking up, Booth found himself seeing the smiling faces of Dr. Lance Sweets and Daisy.

Sighing, Booth said, "Sweets, what are you and Daisy doing here?"

Smiling, Sweets said, "Oh, Daisy and I try to come to all of the new exhibits. They're fun to see and Daisy took a minor in history in college so she likes to keep her information up to date."

Looking around, Daisy said, "Are you by yourself, Agent Booth? I didn't know you're a fan of Ancient Rome."

Looking at Daisy, Booth said, "Oh, I'm a huge fan of Ancient Rome. I just can't tell you how much."

Nodding her head, Daisy said, "Oh me too. We have so much in common Agent Booth, it's just scary. Maybe we should invite you to come with us when we come to these exhibits in the future. I'm sure we would have a lot of fun. I just know we would. Do you think Dr. Brennan would like to come too? Is she here with you?"

Looking over Daisy's left shoulder, Booth saw Brennan walking towards them.

Nodding his head, Booth said, "She's here."

Arriving next to Booth, Brennan looked at Sweets and then Daisy and said, "Why are you here?"

Beaming, Daisy said, "Oh, Agent Booth was telling us what a huge fan he is of Ancient Rome and we were talking about the possibility of him joining us on future trips to new exhibits. That would so much fun if you would come too, Dr. Brennan."

Seeing Brennan look at him, Booth vigorously shook his head and said, "Uh, I don't think Bones likes to stay in groups when we go to exhibits. She likes to lecture me about what we're seeing and she can't do that if we're with someone else."

Smiling, Daisy said, "Oh that would be ok. Dr. Brennan is such a good teacher and I just know Lance and I would really learn new things about what we were seeing if Dr. Brennan was enlightening us."

Frowning, Brennan said, "No. I don't think that would be fair to Booth. He really enjoys my lectures and I don't want to ruin the excitement for him by having to lecture to a group."

Turning to look at Booth, Sweets asked, "Really?"

Standing up and putting his right arm around Brennan's waist, Booth said, "Come on Bones, weren't you going to show me the marble carvers next? You know I really like marble carving."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Of course, Booth."

Walking away, Booth looked over his shoulder to see if they were being followed. Seeing that that Sweets and Daisy were talking to each other, Booth said, "Do you want to go home, Bones? We've been here for over four hours. I know you must be getting tired."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No, Booth. I know how much you want to see the marble carver's diorama. I really wouldn't want to disappoint you. After we see that diorama maybe we'll look at the Bacchus diorama. Bacchus was the god of wine."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No wine, Bones. I don't think I can look at the joys of alcohol right now."

"If you don't want to see the Bacchus diorama perhaps we can see the olive oil pressing diorama. Olive pressing is quite fascinating." Brennan said.

Smiling, Booth said, "Olive oil being pressed? Hey, do you think I need to bring some spinach?"

Puzzled, Brennan said, "Why would you need to bring spinach to see olive oil being pressed?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "You know Popeye, Bluto, Olive Oyl?"

Frowning, Brennan said, "Are you making a joke? I can't tell."

Sighing, Booth said, "Apparently not."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Next Rebecca pays a visit to Booth and Max finds out that there is a price to pay for jokes being played on Booth. What do you think? Any comments?


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews.

I don't own Bones.

0000000000000000000000

Booth was sitting at his desk, sipping coffee when Rebecca walked through his office doorway.

Walking over to his desk, Rebecca said, "I need to talk to you, Romeo."

Putting his cup down, Booth leaned back in his chair and said, "What about?"

Sitting down in the chair across from Booth, Rebecca said, "Don't play dumb with me. Ever since you told Parker that Temperance is pregnant he keeps asking me when I'm going to have a baby. Who put that idea in to his head?"

Frowning, Booth said, "You did."

Angry, Rebecca said, "I did? Don't hand me that. You must have said something to make him think I wanted another baby. I know I sure didn't"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Parker told me that you told him that you would have another baby the day I do. Is he wrong?"

Frowning, Rebecca said, "I was being sarcastic."

Smirking, Booth said, "Sarcasm may work when you use it on me; but, your son is more literal."

Sighing, Rebecca said, "This is still your fault. Why couldn't Parker be enough for you?"

Leaning forward, Booth said, "Look Rebecca. You don't get to tell me how to live my life. If Bones and I want to have a kid then that isn't any of your business. I love Parker; but I also love Bones and she wants this baby. I'm lucky to have Bones in my life and I'm very lucky that she's going to give me another child. You're just angry that Parker wants to have more brothers and sisters and you don't want to give them to him. If you don't want any more kids, then you need to be honest with Parker and tell him so. I'm not living my life in a way that makes your life comfortable."

Shaking her head, Rebecca said, "You can say that again."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Deal with it. God knows I've had to deal with a lot of things I didn't want to."

Frowning, Rebecca said, "It's a damn good thing I like you most of the time Seeley Joseph Booth. I'll talk to Parker. The next time you plan on making life altering changes that's going to affect my life I would appreciate a little heads up."

Smiling, Booth said, "Ok, did I tell you that Bones thinks having an only child can be detrimental to that child's social well being; so, she wants to have another child two years after this one is born?"

Shaking her head, Rebecca said, "Thanks a lot."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "You're welcome."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Before Brennan decided to go to lunch, Brennan called her father.

Hearing Max answer the phone, Brennan said, "Dad, I really don't like what you did to Booth Friday night. Kidnapping him was very mean and Booth's been upset ever since. Booth looked closely at your toy gun and he says that unless someone actually holds it in their hand, they would never know that the gun isn't real and that includes the police. Booth thinks carrying a toy like that is very dangerous and it could get you killed. He's very angry that you own it. He's also angry that you would risk your life pointing something like that at him. He told me that if he had wanted to, he was fairly certain that he could have took the gun from you when you confronted him; but, he didn't want to hurt you. What he's most angry about is the fact that he could have hurt you while you were holding a toy. He thought the gun was real."

"Uh, Honey, it was just a joke." Max said, "Can I help it if Booth is sensitive."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I want you to pick me up in an hour. We're going shopping. You're going to buy Booth a present as compensation for the joke you played on him."

"A present?" Max asked. "Oh come on Tempe. He's a big boy. He'll get over it."

"That's not the point, Dad," Brennan said. "If you want to be part of my life then that includes treating Booth with dignity. If you're serious about being involved in my life then you will go with me and you will buy Booth a present."

Sighing, Max said, "This sounds like blackmail to me. Is this your way of getting back at me for the joke?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "Yes, it is.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into Brennan's office later that afternoon, Booth walked over to the chair across from Brennan's desk and sat down. Looking at Brennan, who was sitting behind her desk, Booth said, "Bones. I'm planning on playing a practical joke. I'm just letting you know so you won't interfere."

Frowning, Brennan said, "You know I don't really like practical jokes. Look at what Dad did to you the last Friday night. You didn't think it was funny did you?"

Sighing, Booth said, "Ok, here's the deal, Bones. I want to teach Max a lesson for what he did. It's going to be a practical joke and I don't plan to hurt him. I just want him to understand that it's a mistake to screw around with me."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "You may not need to do that. Dad has reconsidered what he did and he's remorseful."

Frowning, Booth said, "How do you know? He sure as hell hasn't called me to tell me he's sorry."

Smiling, Brennan got up from her chair and walked over to the couch, near the door.

Pointing at the couch, Brennan said, "Dad, bought you some presents to show how remorseful he is."

Curious, Booth stood up and walked over to the couch. Much to his delight, Booth saw two Philadelphia Flyers Jerseys, one with Booth printed on it and the number 16 and one with Clarke printed on it and the number 16. There was also a Flyers Parka, t-shirt, hat and a flag. There was also a boys jersey with Parker printed on it and the number 16 and a woman's and baby size jersey with Clarke and 16 on them.

Turning to Brennan, Booth said, "My God, he must have spent a small fortune on this stuff."

Smiling, Brennan said, "It's a small price to pay to make up for upsetting you, Booth. I told you he was remorseful."

Grinning, Booth said, "Hey, we can all dress up when we go to the games. This is great. You know, I think I'll take this stuff out to the truck and then I'll call Max to thank him."

Leaning towards Booth and kissing him, Brennan asked, "So, you're no longer angry about what Dad did to you?"

Kissing her back, Booth said, "Nah, I'm ok, Bones. I'm more angry with myself for allowing Max to make me so mad that I just let him keep pouring me drinks. The only one I hurt was myself and I've been trying to recover from the nuclear version of a hangover ever since."

"I thought perhaps you were depressed because of how Dad manipulated you." Brennan said.

Looking at Brennan, Booth said, "Yeah, you caught me. I was a little depressed and that's why I didn't really enjoy myself Sunday like I should have; but, I'm definitely feeling better now."

Picking up his new stuff, Booth carried them out to the truck and then took his phone out of his pocket.

Calling Max, Booth heard, Max answer the phone, "Max. It's your dime."

Smiling, Booth said, "Max, I want to thank you for the presents."

"Sure, Booth," Max said, "It was the least I could do."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "I just want you to know, I called my buddy over at Home Land Security and left a message on his phone. I called him off of you."

"What are you talking about, Booth?" Max asked.

"I called my buddy, a couple of days ago and he agreed to deport you to Canada. He said he'd get around to it sometime this week. I sure hope he gets my message before he goes looking for you." Booth said with a smirk.

"I'm not Canadian you idiot. I'm an American," Max yelled. "You can't have me deported."

"Max Keenan was born an American; but, Matthew Brennan doesn't really exist. Matthew Brennan is an alias and he may be from Canada." Booth explained.

"Listen, you Nazi, I go by Max Keenan now not Matthew Brennan," Max said. "You can't deport me."

"Oh, I'm not. Homeland Security was going to do it and just to let you know, you're still attached to a lot of paper with the name of Matthew Brennan. Homeland Security doesn't like aliases. If I were you, I'd leave town for a few days until my buddy has had a chance to check his voice mail. Maybe this will teach you to think twice about screwing with me in the future."

"This is payback for that little joke I played on you, isn't it?" Max asked. "I see what you're doing and you don't scare me. This is a joke, right Booth? Booth?"

Smiling, Booth ended the call.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks to Nyre the Black Rose for her help with the hockey presents. She's a big time Flyers fan. Next, Pops gets a visit.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for reading my story. It's been a lot of fun.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next Saturday, Booth and Brennan decided to go visit Hank. Booth had promised to bring Brennan by soon; but, they had been caught up in a kidnapping case and this was the first free time they had.

Arriving at the Retirement home, Booth and Brennan found Hank in his room, watching a game on TV.

Walking into Hank's room, Booth said, "Hey, Pops."

Looking up from his chair, Hank said, "Hey, Shrimp." Seeing Brennan walk in behind Booth, Hank got up from his chair and said, "Temperance, so you've come to see me."

Smiling, Brennan walked over to Hank and hugged him. "I'm glad to see you're doing well, Hank."

Nodding his head, Hank said, "Oh, you know me. Easy does it and all is fine. I hear that I need to congratulate you for finally giving my boy a chance."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, we've been living together for a few weeks now."

Looking at Booth, Hank said, "Seeley, I'd like to talk to Temperance alone, if you don't mind."

Frowning, Booth said, "Pops, I don't think Bones wants to be lectured to."

Shaking his head, Hank said, "I'm not going to lecture her. Now leave."

Looking at Brennan, Booth saw Brennan nod her head. Shrugging his shoulders, Booth decided to go over to the cafeteria and get a cup of coffee.

Smiling, Hank pointed at the chair next to his bed and said, "Would you like to sit?"

Nodding her head, Brennan walked over to the chair and sat down. Sitting down, Brennan looked at Hank and said, "Booth told me he also told you that I'm pregnant."

Sitting back down in his chair, Hank nodded his head and said, "Why won't you marry Seeley? He loves you and I know he wants to get married."

Sighing, Brennan said, "I don't believe in the institution of marriage. As far as I can tell, there isn't anything about marriage that guarantees that two people will stay together. Marriage just makes it more difficult for couples to separate when they no longer love each other. If they're just living together and their love dies, they can just leave."

Shaking his head, Max said, "That's kind of a cold way to look at marriage, isn't it? I believe marriage is a contract that two people make with each other that says to the world, look we love each other and we want the world to recognize that we're partners. Marriage tells everyone around you that you belong to someone and someone belongs to you. You're not alone in the world and the burdens that life can throw at you are going to be shared. You don't have to do it alone. It also gives you the tools that society has available, you know like being able to make medical decisions for your partner or having the right to help that person legally. Marriage isn't just some religious contract it's a contract with the state. It forces your government to recognize that you have the right to be with the one you love under any and all circumstances."

Smiling, Brennan said, "That sounds like a rehearsed speech. Have you been working on that for a few days?"

Nodding his head, Hank said, "Yep. I wanted to talk to you in terms I knew you would understand. I know you're not religious; but, I do know that you're smart and you might see the value of marriage if I present it to you like it's a legally binding document that gives you the right of partnership."

"Yes, I can see that you have thought about it." Brennan said. "I think you need to consider something else about marriage between Booth and myself. He won't ask me to marry him because he's already been rejected by Rebecca and Hannah. I also rejected him last year when he asked if we could be more intimate. I believe this has made him unable to ask me to marry him."

"Ok," Hank said, "but, you could ask him."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I can't ask him because I know that he knows that I don't believe in marriage and he doesn't want to force me to do something that I don't believe in. If I were to propose to him, I think he would tell me no to protect me. I don't want to risk any misunderstandings between Booth and myself. We have a tendency to not tell each other what we really feel about personal things and this has caused us problems in the past. I'm aware that we really don't talk to each other like we should and we are trying to fix that problem. It's just that right now, we need to learn to trust each other."

"So you won't ask him and he won't ask you." Hank said. "At this rate, you'll never get married."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan said, "If we do get married, it will have to be under our terms. Booth will have to feel that it is a mutual decision. Until that happens, he won't ask and neither will I."

Sighing, Hank said, "You two are made for each other. You're both mule headed and don't give a damn what anyone in the world thinks. I guess that's a good thing. At least you two are partners. I know you believe in partnership."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, we're very good partners. We have been for a very long time. Now that we're living together, we'll be able to make our partnership even stronger. I really do believe that. I also want you to know that I think Booth will ask me to marry him some day and when he's ready I think I'll be ready too."

Nodding his head, Hank said, "Well, Ok. I guess that's all I have to say on the topic. I'm glad you're going to have a baby with Seeley. He loves kids and I know he's always wanted another one. I'm glad it's with you, Temperance. He really loves you and he tells me that he thinks you're going to be a terrific mother. He says he's seen you with other kids and he says you're really very kind and gentle with them."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Booth said I'm going to be a terrific mother?"

Nodding his head again, Hank said, "Yes, he did and so do I. Parker loves you and that's all the proof I need."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This is the end of my story. I know several of you wanted me to continue this story; but, I had originally planned on this story being only 9 chapters long. I kept adding to it because of the great suggestions that I kept getting in my reviews which I found very inspiring. I hope you liked it.

I'm working on "Booth's Diary" right now and I will probably start posting my new story "Of Mice and Sweets" next week. It is a sequel to "Clowns Are Not My Thing", which is the first story I ever posted. I've had two requests to do a sequel for that story. Thanks for reading this story and all of the reviews and alerts that you gave me. I really did appreciate them all.

I also want to say thanks to those of you who have gone back and read some of my older stories. I've really enjoyed the reviews and alerts you have sent my way for those lately.


End file.
